Taking One For the Team
by sessy52 part dos
Summary: Their simple seduction mission gets complicated when their target turns out to be gay.  "So who's going to take one for the team?" Naruto muttered.  He grimaced.  "No pun intended."  "Naruto," they hissed.  "Well," he muttered defensively.  NejiSasu


**This story had been previously posted on a different account of mine and I decided to switch it over to this one. Yeah.**

**A NejiSasu story. Warning, it's dirty and has some sex in it.**

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a simple mission.<p>

Neji sat at his station from across the room, calmly sipping on his non-alcoholic beverage. He was sitting alone, dressed in street clothes and casually looking around the room like a bored guy who just got off work. The room was hot and stuffy, the lighting constantly switching colors though still dimly light. Music pounded, though not loud enough that a person would have to shout too loud to be heard.

Across the room Naruto and Shikamaru were lounging in comfort chairs that wrapped around a small stage. They were chatting pleasantly, also drinking non-alcoholic beverages, but appearing to be keeping their attention mainly on the woman grinding a pole on the stage in front of them. Under closer examination, the scantily clad woman was none other than Sakura, appearing to be intent on keeping the men entertained but her skillful eyes were actually scanning the crowds carefully.

Working the floor, Ino was also dressed in a scanty amount of clothing. Her heels clicked on the floor as she circulated around with a tray full of drinks balanced in her hands. She smiled playfully at the lecherous men that tried to pull her into conversation but Neji noted that, while she hid it well, she was very annoyed.

Neji panned over to the bar where Sasuke sat, his back hunched over the counter. From his position, Neji couldn't see what he was doing very well, but if he leaned slightly to the left he could see a drink in front of the raven haired male and his mouth moving. A look at the large male bartender in front of him and Neji assumed they were talking.

They were on a simple mission. There was a drug lord that was causing a lot of problems for Konoha and neighboring shinobi villages. He was elusive and spurred smaller villages nearby to come to Konoha to aid them in finding him and taking him down. They didn't know much about him, but they did find out that he had a personal assistant that liked to party with his friends. Some simple intelligence work and Tsunade had enough information to send a team out for a seduction mission.

Neji eyed the door as it opened and the target entered. He entered with two friends, looking around at the activity in the strip joint. The target was a larger sized man of moderate appearance. He wasn't too clean, sort of going for the rugged look. Neji noted that he looked uncomfortable as if he didn't want to be there. He pulled at the collar of his shirt before heading straight towards the bar while his friends went to a table where one of the actual workers were dancing in front of them. Sasuke glanced at the target, who was now sitting two stools away, before turning back to his conversation.

Ino waited a few minutes before making her move. It was agreed that Ino would be the one to take one for the team, something the blonde woman wasn't happy about in the least. Nonetheless, Ino cleared her tray of drinks before heading over to the bar with the excuse of refilling her tray. She leaned against the counter, angling her body so that the target would get a good view of her body.

Neji observed as the bartender wandered away to get more drinks and Ino casually looked over at the target. She chatted with him flirtatiously and Neji was alarmed to see the target ignoring her advances. Neji chewed on his lips, not understanding what was going wrong. Ino was by no means the most beautiful person he had ever seen but she was definitely something. Plus, with the clothes she was wearing the brunette didn't see how a normal guy would not go for her.

She leaned forward and lightly touched his arm. He recoiled slightly and then muttered something and Neji watched as a look of surprise filter over Ino's face. She blinked a couple times before slowly walking away almost robotically. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and watched her go before looking over at the target. The target watched her go as well before sensing Sasuke's stare and looked over. His body seemed to tense when he looked at Sasuke's dark eyes and the raven quickly looked away.

It took some time but the team slowly gathered in a secluded place, staggering their entrances as to not arouse suspicion. Neji was the last to enter the small room in the back of the club. He entered to see his teammates arguing in whispered voices. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with Shikamaru right next to him. They seemed to be trying to stay out of the argument unfolding. In the center of the room Ino and Sakura were going back and forth while Naruto stood between them trying to play the peacemaker.

"Who do you think you are?" Sakura whispered harshly, a look of distaste marring her face.

"Oh, shut up! This so isn't about you!" Ino whispered back.

Naruto reached out to gently push both back because they had stepped closer to one another. He was talking, whispering how pointless their argument was, but neither girl was paying any attention. Neji frowned and stepped between them.

"Enough," he commanded in a quiet but firm voice. Both girls fell silent, but continued to glare at one another.

"Now tell me what the hell happened," he demanded again. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Ino.

The blonde woman leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms in an indignant manner. "I was really laying it on and he rebuffed me."

Shikamaru chimed in quickly. "We suggested that Sakura try next."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "This, of course, got the girls in a fight about who was better." The blonde haired male looked at his team leading with a look that expressed his utter lack of women know-how. Clearly there some things he will just never understand.

Ino quickly spoke up before Sakura could open her mouth. "Trust me; there is no way that he will be interested in Sakura."

Sakura huffed. "Pig, I'm just as good as you are!"

Naruto sighed and stepped forward, ready to jump between the two girls again. At the same time Ino stood straight and leaned forward. "Forehead, this isn't about us! He's not interested in girls!" she shouted in a whisper.

Everyone stilled and looked at her as her words processed in their minds. "Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino huffed and re-crossed her arms. "He told me to come back when I had a P where my V was."

Everything grew quiet as they tried to reevaluate the situation. This complicated things. Their once simple seduction mission now had a huge hitch in it because their target didn't swing the way they wanted. Still, they had to get the information out of him without him knowing.

Naruto stomped his foot. "What the hell is he doing at a strip joint if he isn't into girls!" Sakura nudged him and told him to be quiet.

Sasuke frowned against the wall, contemplating. "Maybe his friends dragged him here. Really, that isn't important. What is important is how we are going to handle the situation."

Shikamaru waved his hand in the air lazily. "Well if you ask me, our safest bet is to continue on with the seduction mission."

Sasuke and Neji both tensed, knowing exactly what it meant. Naruto glared at Shikamaru like he was stupid. "We can't, he isn't into girls."

Shikamaru sighed and muttered a "troublesome" before looking at the blonde. He used a tone as if he was talking to a two year old. "Well obviously that means that one of us guys have to step in."

Naruto paled for a moment but kept silent.

Neji sighed. At this point, it was their only option that didn't involve torturing the information out of him. However, it would be really awkward for whoever had to do it. It was one thing for one of their females to step in and take the mission because they were trained for these sort of missions. When girls signed up to be a ninja, they went in knowing that this sort of situation may come up. But it seemed almost completely different somehow when one of their males had to step in.

Neji tried to think objectively about it. He couldn't picture himself doing it at all. He wasn't sure about how he even felt about the situation. There was an uncomfortable knot that had settled into his stomach. The entire situation made him uncomfortable.

"Well," Naruto whispered uncertainly, "who's going to take one for the team . . . ?" he trailed off. Everything was silent, the men looking at one another uncertainly. After a moment Naruto grimaced. "No pun intended."

Five pairs of eyes flashed a glare at him. "Naruto," they hissed.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well," he muttered defensively. Under different circumstances he may have gotten a chuckle from his friends.

Silence fell over them again and it took a moment before one of them broke it. Sasuke sighed and pushed off of the wall. He bent forward and began to remove his concealed weapons. The team watched as he did so, unsure of what to say. Sasuke was really taking one for the team.

He didn't look at anyone as he spoke. "I guess I'll do it. I'm already next to him at the bar so it will be easier to get to him."

Naruto snorted childishly. "Not to mention that Sasuke-teme is a total babe," he laughed but realized what he said when every eye turned to look at him. He stood frozen for a moment before blinking and blushing. "Well, that's not really what I meant. What I meant was that he is obviously attractive since he was a fan club and all." He continued to mutter under his breath, trying to explain himself but not getting anywhere.

Sasuke saved him from his misery by turning the conversation. "Additionally, I have experience in this sort of situation," he added, standing up straight and turning around the face the wall. He began to remove his shirt so he could unstrap more weapons.

"You mean you have experience in seducing gay men for a seduction mission?" Ino asked incredulously.

Sasuke kept his gaze on the wall. "No, but I have experience in taking it from men."

Even Neji couldn't keep the look of surprise from coming over his usually stoic face. He stared at the Uchiha's back in shock. Although Sasuke was trying to be cool about it, Neji noted how tense his body was. This wasn't something the Uchiha was proud of or something he usually shared. It was for the mission, though, so he was willing to do it.

At the silence, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and eyes met with Neji's, who was the closet to him on that side. Quickly, he added to his statement. "Let's just say that Orochimaru wanted my body in more ways than one."

Naruto let out a strangled noise and Sasuke quickly looked back at the wall. "You mean . . . you and the snake were . . ." he choked out.

"Not by any choice of mine," Sasuke muttered, pulling his shirt back over his head. Everyone was silent, but they understood what Sasuke had told them. Orochimaru had forced himself on the raven haired male. When he was in the Sound he was still a young teen and Orochimaru must have taken advantage of the size difference between them.

Neji cleared his throat and decided to change the subject, unable to think about the snake pushing his ghost white body onto the teen against his will. The brunette shook his head to clear the thoughts away. "Well, then we are going to have to rearrange things. He and his friends are checked in the hotel down the street. They have the penthouse suite on the top floor with a skylight. If you can get him there, I can keep an eye on the situation and jump in if something goes wrong." Sasuke nodded, though he didn't particularly look like he was too pleased with the situation.

Neji looked at the rest of the team. "Sakura and Ino, your job is to keep an eye on his two friends. Try and keep them here as long as you can. Do anything in your power to keep them here while Sasuke works on the target." Everyone frowned at his choice of words but chose not to comment on it. Neji continued as if he hadn't just made everything more awkward. "Shikamaru and Naruto, your job is to keep an eye on Sakura and Ino. If they get themselves into trouble, step in. Otherwise stay out of it. You two will have to keep in your earpieces and be in constant contact with me. If I give the signal, you have to get the girls out of there quickly because they won't be able to wear their earpieces."

They all nodded. "And the same goes for you, Neji. Sasuke can't be wearing his earpiece so if we give you the signal you have to be the one to get Sasuke out," Sakura muttered, clearly worried about the raven haired male. Neji dimly wondered if the pinkette had ever gotten over her crush on him. Nonetheless, Neji nodded, intent on keeping the younger male safe.

"Okay, so we are all clear on the plan?" Neji waited for a nod from everyone before dismissing the team. Slowly they staggered their exits until it was only Sasuke and Neji left. Sasuke was doing last minute preparations, removing his earpiece. He piled all of his removed items neatly and then handed them to Neji. The brunette took them and calmly started hiding them on his own body. The older male could see how uncomfortable he was. Neji understood, especially since he was about to go out there without any sort of weapon. Although he could defend himself without it, a ninja always felt empty going in without their defense.

"I'll have your back," he reassured.

Sasuke nodded and the brunette started for the door. He stopped when the younger raven called out to him. His hand stilled on the doorknob as he turned to look at the male across the room. He was completely serious as he spoke. "You're going to witness something tonight and I never want to hear it repeated. What you witness stays between us; the team can't even know the details."

Neji nodded. "You can trust me, Uchiha," he muttered before exiting the room and going back out to his lonely table. He eyed the room, seeing the target still in place as well as the other team members in position.

Sasuke entered the room and calmly made his way over to the bar. The target eyed him as he crossed the room but turned away as the raven drew closer. Sasuke reached his seat but hesitated for a moment before taking the seat right next to the target instead. He ordered another drink.

Neji was amazed as the scene unfolded in front of him. He had never seen the Uchiha act so charming to another person. It started with a glance at the man next to him and a smile when he was caught staring. It progressed to casual conversation and as the night progressed the space between them became visually filled with sexual tension. Sasuke continually order his non-alcoholic drinks while the target ordered his own alcoholic beverage. The target quickly got tipsy while Sasuke pretended to be in the same state, if not slightly worse.

It didn't seem to take long before the target suggested they go back to the penthouse. Sasuke readily agreed and cast Neji a quick glance before he tucked his arm around the male and headed for the door. Neji cast looks at his team before waiting several moments and sneakily following the pair out.

If Neji was surprised to see Sasuke in the club, he was simply shocked to see him stumbling down the street with the target. Their faces were plastered together, hands groping wildly as they stumbled down the sidewalk. The man worked at Sasuke's coat, removing it and dropping it to the sidewalk and leaving it there. Neither male bothered to pick it up as they finally reached the hotel, but Neji did stop to grab the discarded jacket.

He lost sight of him temporarily as they moved into the building. He used his family trait to keep an eye on the raven while they moved up the floors. Neji climbed the side of the building and stealthily made his way onto the skylight. The skylight overlooked the bedroom and with an aid of a simple jutsu, Neji was completely hidden in the dark night.

When Sasuke and the man entered the bedroom, Neji was even more shocked to see that they were already half naked. The man's shirt was open revealing his moderately flabby upper body, his coat gone as well as his shoes. Sasuke shirt was completely gone, his tight black jeans were unzipped but still on his hips. Both were both extremely disheveled.

Neji felt his heart quicken at the scene unfolding before his eyes. The man was just gross when compared to the Uchiha. Sasuke was tall, lean, muscled, fit and extremely beautiful. This man was taller, flabbier and well, just plain. Neji shook his head, hating how he had to watch this and hating even more that the beautiful Uchiha had to do it in the first place.

The man suddenly gripped Sasuke's thighs and lifted him from the ground. Neji heard distinctly as Sasuke gasped and was roughly thrown onto the bed. The younger male's head smacked into the headboard with a loud thump and Sasuke unwillingly let out a groan. The man didn't seem fazed by it at all, but instead grabbed his ankles and dragged him towards the center of the bed.

He climbed onto the Uchiha, straddling his hips.

Neji frowned, not knowing that he was close enough that he would hear every gasp and groan from the two. He hated hearing it, hated how it made his head swirl and his guy twist. But even more he hated how he was suddenly angry with the man and how he was handling the twenty three year old man so roughly. Well, Neji knew that some people liked it rough but slamming his head into the headboard seemed like too much.

Sasuke was only fazed for a moment, kissing back as the man sat atop of him. Neji watched as Sasuke's nimble fingers worked the zipper of the man's pants before roughly trying to tug the article off. The man shifted his body to aid the younger man in getting the article off. Next article to come off was Sasuke's jeans with a lot of effort from the man to get the tight article off. Soon, both males were rolling around in nothing more than thin underwear.

Neji's fist clenched and anger suddenly filled his entire form as he observed the foreplay. There was kissing, and grinding, moans and groans. It was sickening to watch. But what surprised the brunette was not that it was sick because it was two males doing this, but that Sasuke was doing it with a man like that. It went against everything that was right in the world. How did a man like that manage to get lucky enough to get someone like Sasuke in his bed even for a night? How fair was it that a man like Orochimaru had also had the young Uchiha?

Another surprising sentiment that angered the Hyuga was that he couldn't tell if Sasuke's moans of pleasure were real. Was he faking it? Was he really that good of an actor? Or was he really taking pleasure from being with this sick man?

The man seemed to get tired of the foreplay because he suddenly clawed at Sasuke's boxers. He wrenched them from his body and Neji couldn't help but blush at the sight of the Uchiha so completely exposed before him. Quickly the man made work of his own underwear, a sight Neji grimaced at.

"I want inside of you now," the man slurred lustfully.

"Well, then what are you wait-" Sasuke started to say before he was interrupted by a pained gasped. The man suddenly gripped his legs and moved them momentarily so he could thrust into him without warning. Sasuke's face scrunched up in undisguised pain, but the man paid no mind. His head rested in Sasuke neck, kissing sloppy while Sasuke's one arm was wrapped around his neck loosely.

Now, Neji wasn't an expert on this kind of sex, but he didn't think the man was doing it right. Wasn't he supposed to prepare him? That entrance traditionally is meant for things to go out, not in so it could be painful. The man was supposed to prepare him for the sudden intrusion, wasn't he? And another thing Neji noticed belatedly was that the man wasn't wearing a condom. Surely Sasuke must have noticed.

The man gave Sasuke no time to adjust and immediately started to move. Sasuke let out another gasp before biting his lip fiercely. His dark eyes locked with the dark night above him and wandered over the glass for a moment before he was able to pinpoint where he was concealed. There was a tortured look in his eyes and he continually grimaced as more pain washed over him. But even as he suffered he worked to moan out as if he was in pure ecstasy. His grip on the man tightened as his body tensed without his control, trying to stop the pain.

"So tight," the man muttered in a disgusting tone. Sasuke shuttered and the man seemed to take pleasure in it, completely unaware that the shutter was one of disgust.

It was getting to be too much for Neji to handle. His entire body was tense, getting ready to jump in and pull Sasuke away. Sasuke's tortured gaze was locked onto his, the red swirl letting him know that Sasuke could see through the jutsu and was really looking at him. He let out another moan but something in his gaze made Neji freeze. Sasuke was thinking about the mission while he was only thinking about saving his teammate from such pain. Sasuke silently warned him with his eyes, telling him to stay out of it.

"Faster," Sasuke pleaded and braced himself for more pain. His breath hitched as the man's paced increased, his eyes closing tightly. Sasuke fisted a handful of the man's hair and the man grunted in approval.

And then just as Neji was about to screw it all and step in to save his teammate, the man shifted and changed the angle he was driving in at. Sasuke gasped and his eyes snapped open and the pained expression began to lessen. He let out a small moan that didn't sound anything like his fake moans and Neji realized with a start that this one was a real, reluctant moan. Sasuke was by no means enjoying it now, but somehow the man had found a spot that filled him with pleasure and canceled out some of the pain.

A sharp and intense wave of an unknown emotion washed over him. It took a long moment for him to realize that the emotion was jealousy. He was jealous of the man, so jealous that he wanted to strangle him. He wanted to go in there and pull him away from the raven and do everything in his power to inflict pain on the man. It wasn't fair that a man like that had Sasuke in such a way and Neji was so suddenly jealous that he wanted to kill the man to set things right.

And then it came to an end. The man's thrusts came quicker and more erratic, but luckily he was hitting Sasuke in the right place as to not cause too much pain. With a loud moan, the man's body shuttered violently. Sasuke took this as his que and faked a loud moan that was pretty close to a small scream. The man collapsed on top of Sasuke, shuttering from aftershocks.

Sasuke was soon trapped underneath him, and the man didn't seem to have any intention of moving anytime soon. Sasuke quickly started speaking, sneakily leading the conversation in the direction they needed. It wasn't long before Sasuke got the man bragging about his job and his boss. Neji listened closely and rejoiced as Sasuke was able to get the information they needed out of the man.

Sasuke glanced up at where Neji was perched before looking at the man and feigning exhaustion. Sasuke squirmed and the man finally pulled out of him so that he could pull the raven on top of him. He tucked him under his chin, holding him tightly as Sasuke pretended to go to sleep. The man drifted to sleep and Sasuke stared up at the skylight. He gave Neji a pleading look and the brunette responded by quietly sneaking into the room.

While Sasuke detangled himself slowly, Neji gathered the raven's clothes scattered around the penthouse. Sasuke limped into the bathroom and Neji, unable to stop himself, followed him in. Sasuke glanced at him questioningly, but said nothing as he tried to clean himself. With the better lighting of the bathroom Neji could see blood and semen dripping down the Uchiha's thighs.

Sasuke was trying to clean himself but he was having problems bending. Neji silently stepped forward and took the washcloth out of his hand and kneeled down behind the Uchiha. Sasuke gasped as the wet washcloth made contact with his skin.

Neither boy said anything as Neji cleaned him. Sasuke placed his hands firmly on the sink to hold himself up while Neji kneeled behind him, washing away the evidence of his sacrifice. When he was clean, Neji dried off his flesh and then helped him into his clothes. Quietly they made their way over to the window that Neji had climbed in through. Sasuke eyed it doubtfully as did Neji, both knowing that Sasuke was in no shape to scale a building. Wordlessly Neji pulled Sasuke onto his back, silently thankful that Sasuke had a slighter form than he did.

They quietly made their way to their own room at the local inn. The team had checked into three rooms when they entered the small town. The girls shared one room while Naruto and Sasuke shared one and Shikamaru and Neji shared the last one. Neji took his teammate to his room, where the younger male muttered a thank you and then limped to the bathroom. Neji stood in the center of the room for a moment at a loss of what to do before he slowly followed the younger man into the second bathroom of the night. He heard water running when he approached the door but entered without knocking.

He found Sasuke sitting in the shower, his knees pulled up. The water was hitting him directly on top of his head, running down his face and over his curled body. He was staring at the wall when he entered but shifted his gaze to stare at him when he slowly sat down on the lidded toilet seat next to the shower stall.

Both said nothing for a long time before Neji finally voiced what was nagging him. "You seemed to enjoy it towards the end," he stated, though it was sort of a lie. He could tell that Sasuke hadn't enjoyed a moment of it, but at least at the end Sasuke seemed to have his pained lessened somehow.

Sasuke snorted but he seemed to understand what Neji had meant. "Most men don't know this but if you hit your prostate, it can feel amazing. In a situation like that, where you feel nothing much pain, you hope that your partner will hit it because that's the only thing that will lessen the pain. The pleasure cancels out the pain you feel," Sasuke muttered while looking at the tiled stall. After a moment he looked at the older male. "The snake knew exactly where my spot was and hit it every time, trying to make me moan for him."

Neji realized with a small start that Sasuke was reaching out. He doubted that he ever told anyone what the snake did to him, his pride wouldn't let him. It must have worn him down, grating at him and not being able to tell anyone. But tonight he had finally admitted it to the team. And now, he was reaching out, trying to get it off his chest. He was trying to heal instead of locking it away.

"Did you ever moan?" Neji asked, giving the younger a man a chance to unload on him.

Sasuke turned his stare back to the tiled wall, his face reddening ever so slightly. It might have just been because he was under a hot stream of water and it warmed him but it could also have been because he was admitted his weakness to him. He swallowed. "Yeah, a few times I did."

Neji nodded and waited for him to continue. Sasuke glanced at him quickly before looking away to continue. "When it first started happening, I would fight and scream until I was too exhausted and bruised to move and lost my voice. But eventually it just got to the point where I didn't care anymore and I just sat back and let it happen without making a noise." He dipped his head down to rest his chin on his knees. "But sometimes he would find my spot and I couldn't hold back my moans. Sometimes you just have to give in and let the pleasure take you away."

Sasuke had returned to the village when he was seventeen. The story Neji had heard was that he ran into Naruto and the two had clashed. The story that circulated around the village was that it was a battle to the death. But when a few of the Rookies happened to get together one night for dinner at the ramen shop, Naruto had said that it was the most pitiful battle ever. Sasuke had practically handed himself over to the blonde. It never made much sense to the Hyuga before, but now it made plenty of sense. Sasuke was so broken that he had to get away from the snake and Naruto had always been his only hope.

Wordlessly Neji stood and crossed the little distance between them. He stepped into the shower stall with the younger man completely aware that his clothes were getting socked but not really caring. He sat down behind him on the small lip that surrounded the stall and gripped one of the hotel brand shampoo bottles and put a dab in his palm. It was vanilla scented, hardly the manliest scent there was but at the moment he didn't care too much. Additionally, later when Sasuke wasn't so vulnerable it will bug the hell out of him, which is always a plus in Neji's book.

He massaged the shampoo into Sasuke dark locks gently, feeling relief when he saw and felt Sasuke's body relax. In the full length mirror beside them, Neji could see that Sasuke had closed his eyes and had a very tranquil look on his face. Neji felt his chest tighten at the sight, thoroughly happy that he was able to have this effect on the younger male.

When his hair was clean, Neji pulled him up, careful to not to move him in any way that would pull at his sore lower half. He dabbed lavender scented body wash into a washcloth and cleaned every inch of the Uchiha's body gently. He massaged the skin and worked his tense muscles until every knot had come undone. Sasuke let out a few moans, low and guttural. It affected the brunette more than he was willing to admit.

By the time the two exited the bathroom Sasuke was mush and required Neji to carry him to the bed. With Sasuke lying on the bed, Neji slowly dressed the younger male because Sasuke was too tired to do it himself. Neji went as far as to tuck the Uchiha into the bed before moving towards the door while pulling off his wet shirt.

"Thank you, Neji-kun," Sasuke suddenly muttered in a groggy voice and Neji froze at the sound of the suffix. His chest tightened again and he felt a small smile tug on his lips.

"Anytime," he whispered into the backroom before exiting quietly and moving to his own room.

The first thing he did was remove his wet clothes and getting dressed. Then he lifted his hand to his earpiece, pressing a button and calling the team back to the inn. He told them to meet him in his room so they could talk before they could retire for the night. While he waited for the team he sent a message to Konoha with their acquired information. A new team would be dispatched in the morning to take out the drug lord.

The team arrived quickly, looking exhausted. Neji glanced at the clock, seeing that it was nearly five in the morning. He had lost track of time with Sasuke in the bathroom. Shikamaru plopped onto his bed and threw his arm over his eyes, groaning about how troublesome the mission had been. Ino threw herself down next to him and removed her feet from her heels and rubbed them. Sakura and Naruto were looking around for Sasuke.

"He's in your room resting already," Neji muttered, looking at Naruto.

Naruto faltered by the door, looking to Sakura. She was staring at him too before she looked at their team leader. "Did he . . ." she trailed off.

And for a moment, Neji almost told the truth. He almost told them how Sasuke was so convincing, how he had sacrificed his body for the team. He almost told them how he was in almost constant pain and would probably be in pain tomorrow when they traveled home. He almost told them, but remembered how Sasuke had asked for it to be between them before he left the club.

He shook his head. "Nah, he didn't have to. He managed to get the target to spill the beans after a few more drinks at the penthouse. The target passed out before he could get Sasuke into the bedroom. But Sasuke's going to be moving slowly tomorrow. The target was shoving drinks down his throat and no doubt Sasuke's going to have a hangover in the morning. He's sleeping it off now," Neji lied. Sasuke would need a reason to move slowly tomorrow without the team getting suspicious.

Ino cursed. "Man, we're not going to make it home quickly at all. I was hoping to get home before my show came on." Sakura glared at her and the blonde woman huffed. "It's the season finale and I don't want to miss it Forehead so don't give me that look."

Neji stopped the argument before it could even start. "Enough. Save it for the morning. For now, let's get some rest. I want to roll out of town by noon so if we are going to get a few hours of sleep in than we need to go now." The two girls glared at each other but then slowly exited the room. Shikamaru yawned and made his way over to the bathroom while Naruto slowly started for his own room. Neji stopped the blonde.

"Be extra quiet not to disturb Sasuke's sleep. We need him as rested as we can get." Naruto nodded and exited the room and moved next door.

Neji sighed and got himself ready for bed quickly. He climbed into bed quickly and Shikamaru turned off the light when he climbed into his own bed. Neji settled deeper into the blankets, finding himself staring at the wall where Sasuke rested on the other side. He dreamt of a certain raven haired male that night.

In the morning, Neji was the one to wake up the team. A knock on the girl's door and a disheveled Sakura opened the door yawning. He informed them that they should pack up and Sakura nodded and went to wake up the blonde. Shikamaru was already awake before Neji left to wake up the others and then his last stop was Naruto's and Sasuke's door. He knocked and heard some groans as well as some arguing about who should get the door. After some time and few knocks more, Neji heard Sasuke shout and then a thump before Naruto answered the door, rubbing his head.

Naruto cursed. "You didn't have to throw the remote at me," he complained as he opened the door. A grunt came from the mass of blankets on the bed to the left.

Neji let himself in and directed that Naruto start getting ready. Naruto complained about it being too early before heading into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed Neji went to Sasuke's side. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the blankets back a bit so he could see Sasuke's face. Sasuke glared up at him at first before his face softened when he saw who it was.

"I told them that you didn't have to go through with it last night. You charmed him into spilling the beans before anything happened. However, you did get drunk when trying to get him to pass out and should have a hangover. That should give you a good excuse for moving slowly," he whispered.

Sasuke stared at him blankly before slowly pulling himself up. He winced when he moved and Neji quickly lend a hand to help pull him up. Sasuke accepted the help and then looked at him gratefully. "Thank you," he muttered, his cheeks lightly dusted with a pink blush.

Unable to help himself, Neji brushed his hand over his cheeks, shocking the hell out of the Uchiha and making him blush deeper. Neji smiled softly, feeling a bit awkward for not smiling more. "No problem."

They stared into each other's eyes deeply and Neji noticed that Sasuke began to lean forward a bit after a moment. Neji responded by leaning forward himself, unable to help himself. It was as if gravity was pulling him down towards the Uchiha. Like Sasuke was his new center of gravity.

The bathroom door opened and both males pulled away quickly, acting as if nothing happened. Naruto moved around the room for a bit before announcing that he was going to go and try and snag some breakfast or lunch or something. The blonde left in a hurry, his stomach grumbling loudly. When the blonde was gone, both males looked at one another awkwardly.

"I have to get dressed . . ." Sasuke trailed off.

Neji nodded and then helped Sasuke out of bed. He could see that the Uchiha was embarrassed that he needed the help, but accepted the help none the less. Neji helped Sasuke gather his things as well before it was time to head out. Sasuke was still moving too slowly so Neji wordlessly pulled the Uchiha onto his back. Sasuke protested, but Neji shook him off.

The team gaped when the two met them in the inn's lobby. Uchiha buried his face in Neji's shoulder while Neji handed Sasuke's belongings over to Naruto to carry. "He's in worse shape than I thought," Neji muttered and Sasuke let out a groan. The groan was one of embarrassment but the team took at as a sign that Neji was telling the truth.

The team moved out at noon and Neji carried him the entire day, never complaining or passing him to another teammate, though they offered. They made quicker time than if Sasuke had walked and by sunset they reached the gates. They quickly visited Tsunade, who was alarmed to see Sasuke being carried. They told the fake story but waited until the rest of the team left to tell the real story.

Much to Sasuke's displeasure, Tsunade insisted on performing an exam on him to be sure he was alright. Neji stuck around to be sure Sasuke was fine as well and was pleased to hear that all tests came out positively. Tsunade prescribed some pain killers and sent the two away. Neji took the younger male to back to his apartment. Sasuke climbed off his back before limping to his couch and sat down.

"Thanks again for taking care of me," he muttered quietly, embarrassed and hurting his Uchiha pride.

Neji smirked snuggly. "Anytime, Uchiha."

Neji took a deep breath, deciding that he shouldn't stick around for much longer. He nodded his head in farewell before turning on his heel and heading back the way he came. Sasuke watched him disappear from sight before letting out a deep breath, turned around and laid himself on the couch, intent on staying there for awhile. He closed his eyes.

Neji made it to the door before he froze with his hand on the doorknob. He glanced over his shoulder, looking back towards the living room where he couldn't see the younger male but he knew he was there. He glanced back at the door once more before letting go of the doorknob. He turned slowly and made his way back over to the raven haired male.

When he entered into the living room, he didn't see Sasuke. Silently, he crept forward and looked down at the couch and noticed that Sasuke had laid down. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. His one arm was lying loosely over his flat stomach, his long legs outstretched. His dark raven hair was sprawled out on a small pillow, the one lamp on the table next to couch casting shadows on his face. In that moment, Neji realized he had never seen anything more beautiful.

Without giving himself a second chance to change his mind, he leaned over the back of the couch and pressed his lips against Sasuke's softer ones. He heard Sasuke let out a small squeak or sorts and saw his eyes snap open and look into his own. Neji closed his eyes, unable to be as strong as he wanted while looking into his eyes because it made his knees weak.

Neji didn't know how long he kissed the raven haired male. He was about to pull away and quickly run off when he felt the lips underneath his start to move. Hesitantly, Sasuke's lips worked against Neji's and then they both started to melt into the kiss. Sasuke reached up, locking his arm around Neji's neck and pulling him closer. Neji climbed over the back of the couch, pressing his body against his the younger males underneath him.

They spent a few long hours on the couch, coming up for air only momentarily before going back in. It was unbelievable to Neji, never having felt like that before. It was even more unbelievable to him that a man was able to make him feel that way. His body was on fire. He felt empowered and vulnerable at the same time. It was everything he was told that it would feel like, but so much more. He had never felt more alive.

It was then that Neji knew that he never wanted anything more if he somehow was able to have the Uchiha. Sasuke had been dealt some bad hands in life, and while Neji's life wasn't exactly easy either, the Hyuga was determined to make things better for him. From that moment on Neji was determined to protect the Uchiha and treat him the way he deserved to be treated. From then on, he was going to be there for the Uchiha for whatever he may need. It was going to be his new job.

"Don't think that this makes me easy, Hyuga. I'm not," Sasuke muttered almost grumpily.

Neji chuckled. It was going to be one hell of a job.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
